Je defendrai ma vie !
by Pisces-Arkady
Summary: Kanon vient de se faire emprisonner par son frère dans sa prison aquatique du Cap Sounion. Il se met alors à réfléchir intensément su sa vie et ses erreurs si,si ça lui arrive,je vous assure POV de Kanon sur la musique de Spirit l'étalon des Plaines


Titre : Je défendrai ma vie ! (Saint Seiya)

Genre : Songfic

Chanson : Je défendrai ma vie (Bryan Adams -- musique de Spirit l'étalon des plaines)

Perso : Un certain chevalier aux longs cheveux bleus, manipulateur de dieu ^^

Note : Kanon (vous l'aviez déjà reconnu rien qu'à la description, j'en suis sûr), vient de se faire emprisonner par son frère dans sa prison aquatique du Cap Sounion. Il se met alors à réfléchir intensément (si, si ça lui arrive, je vous assure ^^), si bien que ceux qui passent devant lui ce demandent s'il n'est pas devenu schizophrène.

POV de Kanon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'y crois pas ! Alors que j'allais réussir à faire plier mon frère, alors qu'il allait entièrement se livrer au mal, le voilà qui m'enferme. Pour toujours, m'a-t-il dit. Il ne veut plus m'entendre, plus me voir, plus avoir à faire à moi.

C'est injuste. Nous sommes frères ! Jumeaux en plus ! Il ne peut pas me rayer de sa vie comme ça. J'admets que ce que je lui ai fait n'est pas très sympa, mais je n'aurai pas cru qu'il puisse me faire ça. Jusque là, face à lui, j'avais toujours gagné. J'avais toujours réussit à lui faire baisser ses barrières afin que son coté maléfique ressorte. Mais je crois que cette fois ci, j'ai perdu. Il n'a pas plié et malgré mes suppliques, m'abandonné dans cette infâme prison qu'est le Cap Sounion.

Qu'à cela ne tienne. Je ne vais pas moisir ici non plus. J'ai bien l'attention de m'évader, et cette fois-ci, croyez-moi, Saga se retrouvera possédé par son esprit maléfique qu'il le veuille ou non. Il sera alors obligé de me céder sa place puisque son armure le refusera et je serai alors le seul et vrai chevalier d'or des Gémeaux.

Comment ça, j'ai de l'espoir ! C'est vrai que les barreaux sont solides, j'en ai mal aux mains à force de taper dessus. Mais comme dit le proverbe : tant qu'il y a de la vie, y a de l'espoir. Et tant que mon cœur bat, je continuerai à espérer.

_Un jour on gagne, un jour on perd, mais je n'ai pas perdu la guerre  
On ne pourra jamais m'abattre  
Mon cœur n'a pas cessé de battre_

Je dois réfléchir à une solution pour m'échapper. Ça fait déjà une semaine que je suis là, je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps. Les marées sont de plus en plus fortes et bientôt, la grotte sera totalement inondée. Si je meurs ici, je ne serai jamais chevalier des Gémeaux.

Il croit peut-être m'avoir fait plier, m'avoir apprivoisé, mais il se trompe. Ce n'est pas une simple grotte, aussi divine soit-elle qui va me retenir. Je vais m'évader, ni lui ni les autres n'arriveront jamais à me faire plier, à m'emprisonner. Je vais fuir, et ils ne me rattraperont jamais. Je serai aussi insaisissable qu'une ombre et je serai libre !

_  
Il faut que je m'échappe et que jamais on me rattrape  
Je le sais j'y arriverai  
On ne m'emprisonnera jamais  
_

Je continue à y croire. Même si cela fait maintenant un mois que je croupis dans ce trou, je continue à croire que je m'évaderai. Je les vois passer. Tous ! Les uns après les autres. Ils viennent me voir, dans leur rutilante armure d'or. Ils me font mesurer à quel point ma vie est ratée, à quel point je ne sers à rien. Mon frère est devenu chevalier d'or lui aussi, mais il n'est pas venu me voir. Il tient sa parole, je ne le reverrai pas de sitôt.

Ils médisent sur moi, je les entends. Ils me condamnent sans savoir, sans imaginer ce que je peux souffrir d'être ainsi rejeté. Ils me jugent aussi. Pour eux, je ne suis qu'un criminel, qu'un bon à rien qui a voulu manipuler son frère et qui maintenant se raccroche à de faux espoirs. Ils espèrent bien me voir abandonner, cesser de lutter et enfin accepter mon destin.

Pfff ! Jamais je n'accepterai le destin qui est le mien. Etre l'éternel second, l'ombre de mon jumeau, très peu pour moi. Je suis le maitre de mon destin, c'est avec mon sang et ma sueur que je le forgerai et je ne suis pas près d'abandonner mes idéaux.

_  
Oooooooooooooooooooo Non  
Ne jugez pas vous qui ne me connaissez pas  
Je suis libre et sans loi  
Jamais je le sais jamais je n'abandonnerai non  
Je suis comme la rivière je suis fier et libre comme l'air  
Et seul maître de mes frontières  
Jamais je le sais jamais je n'abandonnerai non  
Je défendrai ma vie  
_

Y a deux ou trois trucs qui m'ont échappés jusque là je pense. D'abord, je ne m'explique pas comment j'ai pu survivre dans cette grotte, qui a pu me sauver ainsi plusieurs fois de suite. Ensuite, j'aimerai savoir ce qui m'a poussé à ouvrir cette urne et libérer un dieu. Et enfin, qu'est que qui me pousse à revêtir cette écaille et devenir Kanon le Dragon des Mers.

Je ne comprend plus. J'ai voulu manipuler un dieu, mais je me demande si ce n'est pas moi qui me fait manipuler au final. Sans les voir, j'ai l'impression de porter des chaînes, d'être de nouveau prisonnier. Pourtant j'ai une armure pour moi, des chevaliers qui m'obéissent et un dieu que je suis censé manipuler.

Saga me manque quand même. J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'était fait passer pour le Pope. Finalement son coté démoniaque aura prit le dessus. Mais il ne l'a pas emporté au paradis puisqu'il est mort. Ainsi je ne le reverrai jamais. Je me demande si ma place n'est pas à ses cotés. Je me rend compte que j'ai été horrible avec lui. J'aimerai le rejoindre et vivre avec lui comme avec une vraie famille.

_  
Comment c'est arrivé ? Il va falloir me l'expliquer  
C'est quoi tous ces liens ?  
Pourquoi je ne suis pas parmi les miens ?  
_

Une nouvelle guerre a commencée. Mais cette fois, je suis de la partie. Les chevaliers de bronzes se sont plutôt bien accrochés. Ils ont vaincus les guerriers divins d'Asgard et mes Généraux. Je suis désormais le dernier rempart entre eux et Poséidon. Enfin, dernier, c'est vite dit. Ils m'ont vaincu moi aussi et en ce moment j'essaye plutôt de les rattraper pour sauver ce qui peut encore l'être.

Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne me considérerai pas comme perdant. Après tout, s'ils gagnent, je suis libéré de ce dieu qui me manipule en secret et s'ils perdent, je n'aurai qu'à reprendre l'ascendant sur Julian Solo pour m'affirmer à la tête de l'Empire des Mers. Un peu diminué, l'Empire, je vous l'accorde puisque plusieurs Généraux sont morts, mais j'en trouverai d'autres, ce n'est pas un problème.

Après tout, comme je le dis toujours : tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir. Je supprimerai les bronzes et avec les chevaliers d'or affaiblit, Athéna ne pourra me résister. En plus d'être le Maître des Mers, je serai le Seigneur de la Terre.

_  
Un jour on gagne, un jour on perd  
Mais je n'ai pas perdu la guerre  
On ne pourra jamais m'abattre  
Hors de mon chemin  
Ecoutez mon cœur battre  
Oooooooooooooooooooo  
_

J'ai échoué, Poséidon est de retour au royaume des morts. Les bronzes m'ont ouvert les yeux. C'est Athéna qui m'a sauvé si souvent au Cap Sounion. Alors, pour me faire pardonner, j'ai décidé de rejoindre ses chevaliers d'or. Après tout, l'amure de mon frère me revient de droit puisqu'il est mort. Ce n'est peut être pas un échec. J'ai eu ce que je voulais après tout, je suis désormais le seul et unique chevalier d'or des Gémeaux. Il a fallut que je passe par des chemins détournés, mais la route de mon destin à repris son cours normal.

Par contre c'est dur. Les autres chevaliers d'or continuent à me juger, à me considérer comme un traitre. Ils n'ont pas tout à fait tord non plus. Pendant longtemps c'est ce que j'ai été. Mais maintenant, j'ai changé. Je ne suis plus le Kanon qu'ils ont connu autrefois. Je suis devenu un sage chevalier d'or qui lutte pour sauver sa déesse.

Maintenant, je suis totalement libre, de mes actes, de mes choix. Je sais que je ne suis pas manipulé et j'agis de la manière qui me semble la plus juste pour sauver celle à qui je dois tout. Et ce n'est plus ma vie que je défend, mais la sienne.

Bon, ok, la mienne aussi, je vous l'avoue, mais la sienne passe avant.

_  
Oooooooo ! Courage !  
Ne jugez pas, vous qui ne me connaissez pas.  
Je suis libre et sans loi.  
Jamais je le sais jamais je n'abandonnerai, non !  
Je suis comme la rivière, je suis fier et libre comme l'air  
Et seul maître de mes frontières,  
Jamais je le sais, jamais je n'abandonnerai non !  
Je défendrai ma vie._

Enfin ! Je l'ai enfin retrouvé. Après treize ans de séparations. Après treize longues années sans le voir, sans lui parler, j'ai enfin retrouvé mon frère. Bon, ça n'a pas été tout à fait ce que j'espérait, mais ça s'est plutôt bien passé, si on excepte le fait qu'on se soit battu dans le temple des Gémeaux.

Le problème, c'est qu'il n'était que ressuscité temporairement. Alors me voilà de nouveau seul. Seul dans les Enfers. C'est pas une sinécure ce voyage pour sauver Athéna, mais je suis chevalier et je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Nos ennemis sont plutôt forts mais je ne me laisse pas faire. Après tout, j'ai un rang à tenir et à défendre. Tout comme ma vie. Je n'oublie pas que si je me bat pour Athéna, je me bat aussi pour moi, et foi de Kanon, mes ennemis ne vont jamais réussir à me vaincre.

Et puis, au pire, si j'y reste, j'aurais l'éternité pour profiter de mon frère. Finalement, quoi qu'il arrive, ce qui s'offre à moi sera une vraie surprise, mais je saurais en profiter. Car aujourd'hui, même si je me bat en Enfer, je me sens revivre. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant qu'en cet instant et je goutte pleinement à cette vie que j'ai enfin réussit à gagner.

_Ma vie..._

_Owari_

Allez, soyez pas timides, et dites moi ce que vous en pensez. ^^

Arkady


End file.
